


Officer Kuro

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: If Kuro joined Blackbeard Pirates after Marineford Arc...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Officer Kuro

**Author's Note:**

> I'm curious of Kuro's whereabouts after Syrup Village Arc. And that's when i started thinking about a scenario of Kuro joined Blackbeard Pirates.

Notes : I'm curious of Kuro's whereabouts after Syrup Village Arc. And that's when i started thinking about a scenario of Kuro joined Blackbeard Pirates.

Kuro of a Hundred Plans, the Captain of the Black Cat Pirates. No one knows about his current whereabouts, but the Marines believed he's still alive.

After his defeat at the hands of Monkey D. Luffy, a normal pirate in the eyes of Kuro then, now a Yonko after the defeat of two previous Yonko, Kaido and Big Mom, Kuro finally returned to the life of piracy. He was so lucky that his crew managed to evade the Marines and successfully entered the Grand Line during the Paramount War.

But things started to change after Black Cat Pirates entered the second half of the Grand Line, New World.

Sometime before the the reunion of Straw Hats in Saboady Archipelago, Kuro's crew had an unfortunate encounter with one of the Ten Titanic Captains of Blackbeard Pirates, Shiryu of the Rain. Most of his crew were slain by him. Kuro never thought to himself that he'll facing the former Head Jailor of the Impel Down, the world's greatest prison.

Shiryu could have kill him in that time, only for Kuro to cursing Luffy's name. And it makes the the swordsman wondered a bit.

"What is your connection with him?" Shiryu asked Kuro.

Kuro told him about his backstory, from a pirate to a butler in East Blue. He even told him the thing that he remembers the most in his life...

His encounter with Luffy.

Shiryu was amused by Kuro's story. He then decided to brought him personally to the Admiral of the Blackbeard Pirates, Marshall D. Teach. Soon, they started sailing towards the base of Blackbeard Pirates, Hachinosu Island.

Finally, Kuro meet face to face with the former Shichibukai.

"Zehahahahahaha! So you have fought Mugiwara no Luffy before, huh?" Blackeard asked.

Blackbeard then told Kuro about his life story. From a crew of Whitebeard Pirates, defecting after murdering Thatch, defeating Ace and become a Shichibukai, infiltrating Impel Down and finally, put an end to Whitebeard's life.

Kuro was excited when he heard Blackbeard's tales. And this started to change his view about the life of piracy.

Blackbeard even gave him an offer to the former captain.

"Join Blackbeard Pirates"

Kuro was hesitant at first, but a large part in his mind urged him to accept.

He finally made his choice. He choose to fight under the flag of Blackbeard.

Deep inside his heart, he actually despise the life of piracy once. But not anymore. He was grateful of his encounter with Blackbeard. The Yonko has changed his view of pirates.

And now, he's one of the officers of Blackbeard Pirates, serving under the Fifth Captain of Blackbeard Pirates and Blackbeard's Chieff of Staff, Lafitte. His bounty is also increased too, and he liked it.

He can't wait to face the Captain of Straw Hat Pirates again. Kuro couldn't believe, that boy with the other Supernovas just defeated Kaido and Big Mom. He has changed a lot, Kuro wondered.

"Kuro-san! We're spotting a pirate ship heading towards our location!"

Kuro still recognized the jolly roger on the ship. The jolly roger of Straw Hat Pirates.

"Get your weapons prepared! We'll crush them soon!" Catarina Devon, another of Blackbeard's Ten Titanic Captains ordered.

The time has finally come. Kuro knew, Luffy may have become stronger than him, but did he cared about it? He believed, he's on the winning side. The title of the Pirate King is already reserved for Blackbeard only. Blackbeard is the only person who can wield more devil fruit powers unlike normal devil fruits users. Why Kuro must be skeptical about Blackbeard's main goal?

But Kuro was wrong. Blackbeard isn't unworthy at all to become the King of Pirates, and Whitebeard has already confirmed it.

The End.


End file.
